Cherry Blossom Collection
by Romeo to Cinderella
Summary: Semi-AU. "The reason why I dislike cherry blossoms is because of that herbivore. And, they make me weak." Kyouya said to the other prefect, Reborn, before leaving. 1869. 18Onesided!96. Drabble.
1. Curious

**I **  
**Curious**

* * *

"Kyouya." Reborn called, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What is it, senpai?" Kyouya replies to Reborn, lifting his head to gaze at Reborn's eyes.

"Why do you hate cherry blossoms?"

"I do not hate cherry blossoms. I simply dislike them."

"The reason why I hate cherry blossoms is because of that herbivore. And, they make me feel weak." Kyouya said, standing up from his seat.

"Because of Shamal?"

". . . Yes."

_Of course, that's a lie._

"Whose shift is it now?" Reborn asks.

"Mine, herbivore."

Proudly, Hibari leaves from the reception room.

"I wonder who _that_ herbivore really is."

* * *

_A/N: My first drabble series. Please review?_


	2. Heartless

**II  
Heartless**

* * *

Everyone is alone. No one's an exception. Not even children can be saved from loneliness. Kyouya felt that unwanted loneliness envelop him when his only friend said,

"I'll return someday."

When _he _left, _he _took Kyouya's heart with him.

Kyouya promised to himself, never to love again until his childhood lover returns. And he kept that promise.

In his 18 years of existence, no one has stayed next to his side.

In his 18 years of existence, everyone left him.

In his 18 years of existence, he waited for _him_.

In his 18 years of existence, he grew up, heartless.

* * *

_A/N: Review please?_


	3. Eternal Promise

**III**  
**Eternal Promise**

* * *

It was spring. Everything looks beautiful and elegant.

The cherry blossoms are in bloom.

The two friends decided to play under a blooming cherry blossom tree. Like the children they are back then, they ran around, they laughed and smiled with all of their hearts.

Under a blooming cherry blossom tree, one had departed, but promised to return someday.

"I'll return someday." The child with heterochromatic eyes promise.

_But he never did return. _

It's been 13 years since Rokudo left. Kyouya is still waiting for him to return. During spring, he'd return to that tree where Rokudo made that promise.

* * *

_A/N: Review please?_


	4. Rendezvous

**IV  
Rendezvous**

* * *

_"I'll return someday." the __heterochromatic __eyed child promises._

_"Where will we meet?" the messy-haired child asks, looking a bit teary eyed._

_"Under this cherry blossom tree. Cherry blossoms are your favorites, right?"_

_"Yeah.__How'd __you know?"_

_"How could I not know? Well, until we meet again, __Kyo-san__."_

That scene is what entered Hibari's mind when he heard the Word for the Day from the intercom. **_Rendezvous._**

"What a stupid herbivorous word."

"Not really." Reborn says as he enters the reception room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my love-lost prefect."

"What are you talking about?"

"So, who's _that _herbivore?"

* * *

_A/N: Review please? Yes, drabbles are short. They're originally supposed to be 100 words. But now, it's like 500 words. Don't worry, I'll make a 500-word drabble series someday! So, review?_


	5. Resemblances

**V  
Resemblances**

* * *

It's spring again. This is the 19th spring time Hibari Kyouya has spent alone. No, he has Reborn and Namimori with him. This is the 19th spring time he spends without Mukuro Rokudo.

After 19 years of waiting for a loved one, the feeling of love is slowly starts to become a distant memory. But for Hibari Kyouya, it's not. Kyouya promised to himself to be faithful to Mukuro Rokudo. And, he _will _keep that promise… unlike Mukuro.

Then he sees that Kokuyo girl.

The way that Kokuyo girl looks, hits Kyouya's cold heart.

Chrome Dokuro. _Yes, that's her name._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the faves and follows! Also for the reviews! Thanks a lot._


	6. Yesteryear

**VI**  
**Yesteryear**

* * *

Mukuro was a mystery, and still a mystery. He's manipulative, playful, and sly. It would be better if he's thrown away… thrown away like he throws away his dolls.

It's an important detail Kyouya forgot about the illusionist. No, scratch that. It's an important detail Kyouya forced himself to forget. It's to keep his sanity intact.

For the past years, he didn't think Mukuro was an evil person. But now, since he's seen the Kokuyo girl, the forgotten yesteryear return to him in a blink of an eye.

_…Mukuro Rokudo would never deceive me. He'd regret it if he did._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the three reviews on the last chapter ( ; u ; ) *hugs you all*gives you all cookies (even to readers)*_  
_Sorry, I'm gonna take this story slow, so... hints of 1896 for now. Sorry! _


	7. Cherry

**VII**  
**Cherry**

* * *

Cherries. They're red and plump.

Cherries. The colour symbolizes lust, love, and passion.

Cherries. The colour of that Kokuyo girl's lips.

The prefect then approached the Kokuyo girl, and asked, "Herbivore, what's your name?"

"Chrome. Chrome Dokuro. I've been waiting for you to approach me." She replied, her unpatched eye filled with lust.

_This herbivore is such a disgrace._

"Are you acquainted with Mukuro Rokudo?"

"Fufu~" is her only reply before her model figure emits mist. The prefect glared at the mist enveloping him, and with a strong breeze, the mist along with the girl, disappears.

_Chrome Dokuro… _

_Hn._

* * *

_A/N: If you're wondering, Kyouya's about 24-25 around that time. And Mukuro left when Kyouya's about 5-6 years old. Review please?  
Random Note: If you want to follow my story but you don't have a FanFiction account then maybe check out my profile for more contact details?_


	8. Blossoming Pride

**VIII  
Blossoming Pride**

* * *

"Kyoya-kun~" the Kokuyo girl sang as she struts toward him.

"What now, herbivore?" he replies, not averting his gaze on the pond in front of him. The Kokuyo girl then sat on the wooden bench, placing herself next to the prefect.

"Get over that Mukuro. It'd be better if you'd enjoy your manliness. Kufu~"

"Shut it."

"Please~ I'm sure I am better than that Mukuro Rokudo~" She moans as she snakes her delicate hand on his thigh.

"Stupid herbivore." he says as he stands up. "I'd rather give up my pride than sleeping with you."

* * *

_A/N: Review please? xD Sorry if I make Chrome look like a... slut. 1869 is coming soon! Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters? xD_

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you so much! :)_


	9. Loveless

**VIX  
Loveless**

* * *

It's becoming bothersome.

Bothersome for Kyouya.

It's Valentine's Day.

Yet he's...

Alone.

But,

He's

Not

**LOVELESS. **

He's being loved, but... it's _infatuated love, desire, lust._

Not **true love**, which he wants to feel from _him_.

He's being loved by a certain Chrome Dokuro who wants nothing but to see him crying over her.

He's being loved by a certain Chrome Dokuro who wants nothing but to hear him moan her name.

He's being loved by a certain Chrome Dokuro who wants him to become her doll.

Perhaps, he **is** _loveless_...

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. 1869 is coming near! And soon, I will trash 18Slutty!96 and end myself of this hate I feel every time I write it down._


	10. Old-Fashioned

**X  
Old-Fashioned**

* * *

Remember those times when people uses letters to convey messages?

Now, they're gone.

Eternally.

There exists, cellphones, e-mails, and, to summarize, the internet.

But, true words still exist, because humans are made to be sociable people.

Words that are said, not written or typed.

From sweet nothings, to promises never to be broken.

Now, knowing letters are ceased to exist, would you call Mukuro Rokudo illusory for sending a letter in the old-fashioned way?

Perhaps not. Perhaps yes. Who knows? Mukuro Rokudo **is _illusory_** for 18 years.

"Say, what's that Kyouya?"

... Yes, it's a letter.

* * *

_A/N: Yes! AMG, Yes! So, reviews? x))_


	11. Savour

**XI**

**Savour**

* * *

Finally.

After 18 years…

He was sleeping in his office; he woke up from a dream. Reality wasn't far from his dream. Why?

Mukuro is standing there, smirking. Hibari abruptly stood from his office chair and stares at the illusionist. He knew not what to do or how to react.

"Fufufu~ Has your words and voice left you completely?" the illusionist asks, approaching the prefect, extending his arm, opening his pale hand to touch his face.

_Mukuro felt cold. _

With shaking hands, Hibari laid his own hand on Mukuro's.

"Soon." Mukuro said before fading. If only that moment could last…

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a long time. Hopes you forgive me! :) _

_Until the next update. Reviews are loved. Faves and Follows are loved._


End file.
